


Over and Over

by j_love1722



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Stiles, BAMF Stiles, Banshee Lydia Martin, F/M, High School, Lost Love, Original Character Death(s), Requited Love, Secrets, Werewolf Stiles Stilinski
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-01
Updated: 2015-10-26
Packaged: 2018-03-15 21:49:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3463259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/j_love1722/pseuds/j_love1722
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was the same old story. Boy falls in love with girl, girl falls in love with boy. Boy turns into a werewolf, girl dies, boy waits centuries to find her again, and so the story repeats. Will Stiles be able to keep the love of his life safe through all of the supernatural chaos that he brings into her world or will he lose her again, this time, maybe forever?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Change

**Author's Note:**

> The title is based off of the song 'Over and Over' by Three Days Grace.

The barrel of the gun was cool against her forehead as she stared at the older woman holding the other end. Her smile creeping across her face as if it was some sick game, which, in reality, that is all it really was. The laugh that crawled out of her throat when the young girl flinched echoed through the dark, lonely woods. She was a goner.

"Didn't your daddy ever tell you that the woods is no place for a little girl?" the older woman looked down at the girl, cocking her head to the side a little bit, her smile growing impossibly wider. "Do you know how much you are worth, Lydia Martin?"

She gasped in shock, "How did you know-"

"I know everything about you," the older woman stated. "Your favorite color, what you like to wear, what your favorite shoes are, what you eat, where you sleep. I have been hunting you down for centuries and it is always the same." She laughed softly at the look of confusion that spread across the girls' face. "The best part of it all is that you never remember."

"What are you talking about?"

In that moment, a loud howl came from behind them. The older woman cursed under her breath and turned around, pressing the barrel of the gun harder to her head. "If you move I swear to God I will blow her brains right out of the water," she said, speaking to the wolf as if she knew exactly who it was. As if it could understand her.  
The brown, thick-haired wolf stayed in place, watching her intently. The older woman turned and looked at her, "You must think I'm crazy," she said, nonchalantly. 

"No crazier than you were ten minutes ago when you pointed the gun to my head," Lydia said sarcastically, hoping that this wolf just bought her some time to think of a way out.

"Shut up," she responded, really sick and tired of her witty responses. She turned back to the wolf who hadn't moved an inch. "I'm rather surprised you came alone." In that moment, three other wolves appeared on each side of them, she looked around, her smile slowly disappearing. 

The woman was distracted, it was based on an instinct, really, that Lydia decided to duck away from the gun and charge at her. Both fell to the ground with Lydia on top, struggling to stay in power, after all, she had a smaller figure than her. 

With one punch, Lydia was on the ground, the older woman standing above her, the gun pointed to her head. As she cocked it, Lydia could hear the wolves growl even louder, all of them beginning to close the circle around them. Lydia's heart began to race, if the crazy woman doesn't kill her, then the wolves sure as hell would.

She closed her eyes, waiting for the shot to be fired, but it never came. Instead, she heard leaves rustling and a loud thud. When she opened her eyes, she saw the wolf on top of her, the wolf much bigger than she was, and much bigger than any wolf she had ever read about. He barred his large teeth at the woman, his mouth just centimeters from her face. 

The wolf looked at Lydia, his paw on the woman's throat, then turned back to the monster beneath him. With a swipe of his paw, he cut the woman's throat open, blood spilling like waterfalls down her neck, her hands shooting towards her wounds to try and stop the bleeding, but she knew that her attempts would fail. 

Turning away from the dying woman, the wolf turned to Lydia, recognition spreading across his face. He moved closer and Lydia continued to back up, afraid of what he might do to her. She backed up until her back hit a tree, but the wolf continued to move towards her, sniffing her carefully.

She let out a breath when she felt a warm tongue lick her hand. Opening her eyes, she saw that the wolf was standing in front of her, his eyes red like nothing she had ever seen or read about before. Gathering up any courage that she had left, she moved to touch him, slowly so he wouldn't feel threatened. Picking up her hand, she moved, slowly, but stopped quickly when she heard the other three growl at her. The wolf in front of her turned around, showing dominance over the others. 

Taking this as another opportunity, she ran for it. She could feel the broken branches scrape at her legs as she rushed through the woods, her breath coming in short pants as she reached the end of the woods where her car was parked. Quickly, she got her cellphone out and dialed for the police.

"9-1-1 operator, what's your emergency?" she heard the operator say as she struggled to get into her car and lock the doors. 

"Hello?" she said in a panicky voice, "Yes, I am in the woods and I was just attacked, there were wolves and I think the lady is dead and I need the Sheriff right away, please." She quickly turned around in her seat to look through her back windshield of her car. 

"Ma'am, you need to calm down, I can't-"

Lydia huffed out, "Just get me the Sheriff!" she yelled, as she hung up the phone. Within five minutes she could hear the sirens of the Beacon Hills police heading her way. Checking her surroundings twice, she quickly got out of the car to meet the cops. 

"Lydia?" she turned to find Sheriff Stilinsky waiting for her at the trunk of his car. "You are the one who made the nine-one-one call?" He took in her state, blood was running down her legs from the scratches left by the loose branches, her eyes wide in fear. "What happened? Does your mother know where you are?"

She shook her head, running her hands through her hair. "No, no. I-I was just driving around and ended up here and then there was this lady. She had a gun and took me into the woods," she took a breath, her heart rate beating faster with every word she let out, "and she put the gun to my head and then started talking about weird things-" She turned to the Sheriff, grabbing him by his shirt tightly, afraid to let him go. "And then she started talking to the wolves and then the brown wolf, it, he saved my life. He cut the woman's throat and she was bleeding out."

The Sheriff pulled her closer, trying to calm her down. "Lydia, it's okay, take a deep breath." He sighed, not knowing what to do. "I will get the rest of station looking for the woman, if she is injured, or dead," he added softly, "she can't go far. Do you know what she looked like?"

"Tall, brown hair, maybe blonde, she looked like a hunter, sort of, I guess... I don't know, I just-" she took another shaky breath.  
He nodded, understandingly. "Okay, we will start looking tonight, but for now is there anywhere I can take you where you can stay? At least until your mother gets into town?"

"I can call Allison, ask if I can stay with her," she whispered, "but I want to go look for the woman first. She has to be out there."  
Sheriff Stilinsky pulled her away from him, enough so that he could look at her sternly, one that only a father figure would give. "Absolutely not, no sir. Not only is it not safe, especially if there is a pack of wolves out there and a crazy hunter, but your mother would also kill me if she found out that I let you go out there with us."

"I am the only one that knows where it is! Besides, the wolves aren't dangerous."

"And you know this because you are a wolf whisperer of some sorts or is it just another one of your hunches?" he asked sarcastically. He looked at her, her eyes sad from his comment. Sighing, he rubbed his forehead, knowing that what he said had hurt her. "Lydia, go home and get some rest, please."

"Not before I help you find her."

"Lydia."

"Sheriff." She crossed her arms over her chest, refusing to move.

He copied her movements, crossing his arms over his own chest. "You don't have a choice. Either you go on your own or I will take you back to the station in my police car. And don't think that I won't because we both know that I have done it before." He raised an eyebrow at her, waiting for her to make her decision. 

Rolling her eyes, she stomped her foot. "Fine, but I will be at the station tomorrow at six o'clock waiting for your report." She pouted and turned around towards her car, when something caught her eye. She cocked her head, trying to get a closer look at what was creeping through the woods. She looked back at the Sheriff to find him in his car, making the report.   
Quickly she turned her head to find the creature of the night still looking at her, he creeped back and forth, watching her closely. "Lydia what are you-" she turned around to look at the Sheriff, but didn't stay to hear the last part of his sentence. She dropped her books and ran for the woods, following the wolf. "Lydia!" his voice faded into the background as she tried to follow in his footsteps but he was too quick.

Within minutes, she had lost track of him, bending down to catch her breath. Getting up, she tried to look around the darkness, her eyes adjusting slowly, when she heard a whimper behind her. She gasped, taking a real good look at the wolf in front of her. His red eyes looking at her curiously. He began to circle her, her eyes following his every motion, when it began to happen, something she would later describe as 'the change'. 

It started with his face, the shape of it slowly started to get rounder, his snout shorter, his eyes smaller. There began to be less and less of his fur as it continued, and finally, his actual bone structure began to change. His spine began to curve awkwardly and he began to howl at the moon in pain. As she stood there, watching him, she saw as his paws changed to human hands and feet, his face began to look more like that of a humans. 

Slowly, she began to back up in awe of what was happening. He stood up straight, still howling at the moon for al it was worth. The only left that were anything close to that of a wolf were his claws, fangs, and his red eyes that could kill. He looked at her, his fangs slowly going back to regular human teeth as well as his claws. On wobbly legs, he took his first steps, making Lydia jump back. He put his hands up, trying to calm her down.

"D-don't, p-p-please," he let ot, with shaky breaths. His eyes turned from red to a soft whiskey color, a pleading look going through them as they changed. His facial structure was unique, as she looked at it, something went though her, some sort of deja vu, perhaps. "Please," he whispered before he fell to the ground with a thud.

On instinct, she rushed over to him, grabbing his body so that he was laying on her lap. She grabbed his face and tried to get him to open his eyes, when she saw something, something like a vision. First it was black, like the night, then there was a flash of light, then pictures of memories she couldn't recall having, and then there was nothing again. 

Any feeling that she had were gone. The only sounds she could hear were the sounds of crushing leaves, the only picture in her head was that of the whiskey-eyed brown haired boy... the lone wolf.


	2. Stay With Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone else thinks she is crazy, but she knows what she saw, or at least what she thinks she saw.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title based on the song Stay With Me by Sam Smith

It had been three days since they had let her out of the hospital and still no sign of the woman who tried to kill her or the wolf-turned-boy whom she had told no one about. She walked quickly in front of the Sheriff trying to find the place where it had happened.

"Lydia, we have been here three times over the past three days," he said as he caught up to her, "if there was a woman we would have found her by now." He took her by the shoulders to keep her from walking. "Maybe you just had another ep-"

Lydia's top lip quivered at what he was going to say. "I am not crazy, Sheriff," she said through gritted teeth. "I felt that gun touch my head and it was as real as you and I are right now. She is out there." She turned on her heels and continued to walk. "She was bleeding a lot, there is no way she could have gotten up and left without at all, or even so without leaving traces of blood."

"We have looked eveywhere, Lydia. Up and down these woods five times for the past four days and we haven't found anything," he held the bridge of his nose. 'Teenagers,' he thought. "I can't have my men out here looking for something that we don't even know exists. I'm sorry." He turned and walked away, expecting her to follow but she didn't. "Lydia, come on, it is getting late and I have to go, you are going home."

She gulped, that lady was out there, she could feel it. "I know she is out here, please just-"  
He shook his head firmly, not wanting to be out in the woods longer than necessary. "Your mother will be waiting for you, let's go young lady." He put his hands on his waist and stood tall, trying to project authority.

"I have my own car," she said, crossing her hands over her chest, "I can drive myself home, thank you very much." She stuck her nose up in the air, looking away from him. "You can go."

"Why are you so stubborn?" 

"Why is this town so judgemental?" she fired back, making him close his mouth quick, his lips in a tight line. "I know that what happened last time was bad, but I know what I saw. And I am going to stay out here all night looking for her if it kills me!" She turned around and walked away, leaving the Sheriff to his own thoughts.

He watched her as she walked down the same path that she had just one year ago when everything changed. He took out his cell phone and dialed a number he knew all too well. It rang once and she immideatly picked up the phone, her voice frantic on the other end.

"Is she alright? What happened? Where is she?"

"Natalie, calm down she is fine," he said, reassuringly, "but I think that she may be going through something again. It's getting worse." He sighed in frustration, not knowing what to do with the young girl. "She claims that there was a woman that night that she ran off from me. Says that she held her at gun point but a wolf came out of no where and saved her in a way, says that the best slashed the woman's throat."

On the other end Natalie bit her lip, "It could be possible, right? I mean there are psychos everyday walking around Beacon Hills-"  
"Not many that can walk away just fine after getting their throats slashed by a wolf." The fact that he was admitting that she was crazy hurt more than anything else. "I think it's time you get her evaluated, Natalie. At least so she can try to live a normal life in the future."

"You know I can't do that to her, John," she whispered, remembering how she was after the last time she went to go see a shrink.  
He sighed, "If you don't then I will. I think of her as my daughter after everything we have been through and I want the best for her, but running around, crying wolf when there isn't one is too much. My guys are sick of it and frankly I have other cases to work on."

"John-"

"She has one more time, Natalie. That's it. If she pulls something like this again, I will have to send her to Eichen House to get evaluated."

He was right, as much as she hated to admit it, the Sheriff hit it right on the nose. "Fine," she said reluctantly, I will talk to her when I get back into town. I will have someone check up on her until I get back. Thank you for keeping me posted. Bye," she quickly hung up the phone, clutching it to her chest as reality set in, and it was hitting her hard.

The Sheriff sighed, hitting his phone against his hand lightly, looking in the direction that Lydia had run off to. Walking away, he scratched the back of his neck, hoping that all of this was just a phase.

-

She huffed out, her fingers going through her hair as she looked at the leaves on the ground. "How is this possible?" she mumbled to herself still perplexed at what she was seeing. There was no blood on the floor. She had walked back and forth the same area at least ten times before she fell to her knees in disbelief.

"I'm fucking crazy," she whispered, her top lip quivering. Tears slipped down her face as she picked herself up off of the floor, it was times like these when she wished that she had stayed at the dance all those nights ago. Looking back on it, it all felt like a distant dream that she had, and she would have believed it was just that had she not had the scars to prove that, that fateful day had happened.

Her fingers traced over the area where they were, flinching when her fingers first made contact with them. It was a reminder that she was nothing more than the towns' lunatic.

Straightening herself, she started to walk back towards the parking lot, the decision that she had made very clear in her head. She hadn't taken two steps before she heard it, a twig snap near by and it wasn't by her.

Quickly, she turned around only to find that she was still alone in the woods. "Hello?" she called out, hoping that someone would answer, anybody really. At this point, she was willing to meet the crazy kidnapper again if it meant that she could prove that she wasn't crazy. "Hello!" she walked farther into the woods, closer to where the sound came from.

From the distance, she could see someone running, and running fast in her direction. She took a few steps closer whens she felt something sting her arm. She looked down in time to see blood begin to drip down her arm. 

"Run!" she looked up to see the boy that she had seen four days ago running closer at an incredible speed. "Run!" he yelled again, waving his hands frantically trying to get her to move.

His voice hit her ears but his words didn't make sense to her, she stood there in shock as she watched the whiskey-eyed boy run towards her and was even more in shock when she felt him tug her hand harshly, dragging her along with him towards the opposite way. Out of their own accord, her feet began to move, but not as fast as his.

"Move," he yelled at her as he picked up his speed.

She was about to yell something back at him when something flew past her face... an arrow. Looking down at her arm, she realized what it was that had cut her and ran faster, noticing more and more arrows flying by her than before. 

"What the hell is going on?" she asked him as the parking lot began to come into view.

He grunted as they jumped over a rather large fallen branch. "Do you want to stop and chit chat right now or do you prefer to stay alive to have that conversation?" he answered sarcastically, tugging her arm harder. 

She closed her lips quickly at his comment and continued running until they finally got to her car. Both of them climbed in, turning on the car as quickly as possible before driving off. She could hear the arrows hitting her car, making dents that she would later have to explain to her mother.

"Drive faster!" the boy yelled at her from the passanger side, looking back impatiently.

She stepped on the gas, propelling the car forward. "How abut you tell me what is going and what you're running from!" she said, trying to keep her eyes on the road. She looked over at him quickly and noticed that red was startin to stain his white shirt. "You're bleeding," she told him, wanting to pull over and look at it.

He looked down, shocked. "It'll be fine, he assured her. Just keep driving."

"You got shot in the chest! How is that fine?" she asked him, almost shrieking from the amount of panic that was going through her body. "We need to get you to the hospital!"

"No!" his eyes turned red when he said it, his voice getting deeper. She could feel her heart sink to the bottom of her stomach. "Please, just-" he didn't have time to finish before she pulled over and took off her seatbelt, leaning over him to get a good look at his wound. "Are you crazy?"

Her eyes turned darker at the words, "Don't call me that," she said softly. "I am sure that they are long gone by now. Put your hands up." She took off his shirt, using it to put pressure on the wound. He hissed out in pain. "I think there is still a piece of whatever you got shot in there. You need to go to the hospital to take it out."

When she finally looked up at him, she noticed their proximity. Their noses were almost touching and he could feel his breath on her cheek. In any other situation, it would have been awkward or weird, but it didn't feel that way with this complete stranger. It felt familiar, and warm, almost like a memory. 

He looked at her in the eyes, those eyes that he loved so much. If the situation had been better, he would have leaned into her and kissed the same lips that he had loved all of those centuries ago, but she didn't remember him and nothing was the same.

"I can take it out, just don't take me to the hospital, please." She looked at him, puzzled until he took his hand and put a finger into the wound on his chest, crying out in pain as he did so. The shock spread across her face as she watched the boy take out a bullet and stare at it, surprise taking over his facial expression. “Shit,” he whispered, inspecting it more carefully. 

“How did you-”

“Lydia,” he said, sweat starting to form at his hair line, she could tell his mouth was going dry by the way he started to lick his lips and swallow hard. How did he know her name? “-you have to get me to Deaton,” he said, almost slipping out of consciousness.

She looked at him puzzled, “Who’s Deaton?” she asked, trying to keep him up straight. “You have to stay with me, who is Deaton?”

“Alvary road, veterinarian,” his breaths were getting shallower as the seconds passed by. “Wolfsbane…” he looked at her, his red eyes piercing into her own. “Help me,” he whispered, before he passed out next to her. She watched as his wound slowly healed itself, then began to turn purple, spidery veins spreading across his chest. 

Without hesitation, she pulled out her GPS and typed in Alvary road, a ten minute drive from where they actually were. She looked at him, biting her lip as she saw how pale he was getting. “Stay with me,” she whispered as she hit the gas pedal in the direction of the Deaton character. “Stay with me.”


	3. I'm Not Crazy, Just Unwell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lydia is having a little trouble grasping the fact that there is more beyond her world than she had expected, luckily Stiles is always there to remind her that everything is okay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter title based on the song 'Unwell' by Matchbox 20.

It was bright, too bright as he opened his eyes slowly. He could make out the shapes of two people hovering over him and watching him like a hawk. After a few minutes, his eyes adjusted accordingly, making out the two people above him without any hesitation.

"Can you hear me?" Deaton asked, pointing the light into this eyes to see if he was conscious. He nodded, then tried to get up, but was pulled back by restraints that were tied at his wrist and ankles. "Sorry about that," Deaton said as he went to go get the key to unlock him. "You got pretty restless when I was healing you and then while you were in a coma." 

Waiting for Deaton to get the key, he looked at her. Yes, her. The girl that had his heart for centuries. Her forehead creased in confusion as she looked at him, no, studied him. He smiled up at her, but received nothing in return. Of course he had a lot of explaining to do now that she was more aware of what was going on in her small town.

"How long was I out, Deaton?" he asked, his voice hoarse from the lack of use. Lydia jumped at the sound of his voice, still getting used to the fact that he was awake. 

"About a week or so," he said, finally finding the key and walking over to unlock him. "You are very lucky that Miss Martin was where she was," he said casually, trying to rid some of the tension between them, "any longer and it would have reached rather than it had... we would have had bigger issues than the one we are seeing now."

"What issues?" he asked, rubbing his wrist to ease the pain a little bit.

"Stiles," he flinched at the sound of his own name, a name he hadn't heard in a long time, "the bullet had more than just wolfs bane in it, it had some other chemical that I am trying to identify right now. Even after we took the wolfs bane out and cleaned the wound, you still didn't heal, at least not as fast as you normally do." Stiles looked down at his chest and saw that after a week the scar still hadn't healed fully.

"What does that mean?" he asked.

Deaton sighed, "It means that you should lay low, at least for now. Let me do more research on what else was in that bullet so we know what we are fighting against." He began to examine him, making sure he was fine to go, "Have you contacted Derek?"

Stiles bit his lip at the mention of him, "No, not yet. I was on my way to go get him and his pack when the hunters decided to have a rendezvous."

Deaton chuckled, "You could have also used a cellular device or a phone to call him as well."

Stiles looked at him oddly, "A cellular what?"

"A lot has changed since the last time you were in this state," Deaton said, wrapping up his examination, "maybe Lydia can get you all caught up on the newest gadgets and technology while you stay with her."

Lydia looked down at the mention of the plans that they had discussed without him while Stiles looked at both of them in shock. "Deaton you-you know I can't do that, not after-" he gulped, looking at her worried, as if something was going to happen. "No, there has to be somewhere else I can stay." With his mind made up, he got up, nearly falling from not walking in so long, but quickly caught himself.

"Stiles, you don't have a choice. There is nowhere safe that we can put you except for her house."

"That is the first place they expect me to be in," he said, furious at the dumb decision that they had made. "I can't put her in danger again!" he quickly closed his mouth and bowed his head when he said 'again'. 

"The game has changed now," he tried to explain to the young boy. "Since you've been gone, I have made some allies, hunters to be exact. He can lead them away from you, at least for now. It won't last forever, but it will be enough time for you to get ready. Both of you," he looked at Lydia as well, knowing that there was a lot that she had to catch up on. 

Stiles sighed, knowing that what he said was right. He rubbed the back of his neck, "Fine, fine. As long as it is okay with you," he turned to Lydia who simply nodded and began to walk away from him and towards the exit. "What is wrong with her?" he asked Deaton. "Why doesn't she remember me?"

"She can't remember anything of her past. I am surprised that her encounter with Kate didn't trigger something like it did the last time," he shrugged. "It could be the way that she died last time," Deaton said, his mind going back to that fateful night, "or we could have the wrong girl." 

"No," Stiles said, shutting that idea out pretty quickly, "this is her, I can feel it."

"That is what you said about that other girl a few years back and look how that ended up," he could still hear the girl's mother's wails for her daughter to come back. "All I am saying is that you both need to lay low until we know for sure, and until I know what it was that poisoned you. Besides, she needs to know the whole story if she is going to break this curse once and for all."

Stiles nodded, very tired of living the same life over and over again. "I will do my best to get her to remember, even if it is just me, she has to remember at least me."

Deaton smiled sadly, seeing how the boy really loved her. "Just go slow." He squeezed his shoulder and started to clean up his office, listening carefully as he walked out of the door. He sighed, it was going to be a long war, he could feel it.

-

He could feel her eyes on his back as he made his away around her room, familiarizing himself with who she was. There were pictures of Allison and her mother and a guy named Danny, none of her father though, which he found interesting, but not enough to inquire about it.

"You have been awfully quiet and calm for just finding out that your town has been infested with supernatural beings," he said, as he picked up one of her tinker toys and spun in around in his hands. He turned to look at her and noticed how she sat a little straighter, her hair flowing down her shoulders effortlessly. 

"I'm freaking out on the inside," she said as calmly as possible. He could hear her heart beat going a thousand miles per hour. "How did you know my name? Back in the car when we were getting attacked."

He sighed, putting the toy back down on her drawer. "That is a long story," he told her, trying to avoid having to tell her so soon. "It's getting la-"

"I have time," she interrupted, not wanting to hear his excuse of how it was late. "How did you know my name?"

"Before I answer that, I need you to tell me how much Deaton told you," he said, taking a chair and placing it in front of her.

She shrugged, "He told me that you were a wolf and that you were getting attacked by hunters. When he first saw me, though, when I went to him so he could help you, he muttered something about me being the one. What did he mean?"

He chewed on his lip, wondering where he was going to start. The beginning would be too long ago, something that she wouldn't remember, and the end was too horrifying for him to go through again. "Lydia, I have been looking for you for ages and before you dismiss us all as lunatics, hear me out, please." He watched closely as her features changed when she decided to listen to what he had to say. "I am a wolf that is over two-hundred years old and you were my first and only love."

"What?" she asked, pulling away as if repulsed by what he had said.

"It isn't like that," he said, trying to rephrase it so that she would understand. "This isn't the first time you have roamed the Earth, Lydia. You have lived before, and in all of those other lives were with me, you were in love with me," he whispered the last part as if it was still too good to be true. "When we got together he first time, over two-hundred years ago, I had already turned into a wolf, but our pack, it pissed off some very dark and powerful beings. They put a curse on our pack, everyone except for you of course. You then became the key to breaking the curse, you, Lydia, became the key to helping us." He took a breath, looking at her to see if she understood the jumbled mess that he had just said.

"Stiles," that was the first time that she had said his name and it sounded so good to hear it come from her lips, "I don't understand what you're talking about."

"A curse was put on us, Lydia, all of us in the pack were damned to an eternity on Earth, except for you because I had said you couldn't come along, they didn't know you were with us. And once they found out, it was too late, they couldn't do anything about it." She looked at him skeptically, almost as if she didn't believe him. "You don't believe me?"

"I don't think that I have much of a choice, do I?"

He got up and grabbed the picture of Allison, "She was part of our pack, too. That's how I knew you were here in Beacon Hills."

She looked at the picture of her best friend and opened her mouth in shock. "Allison? She is as human as can be, there is now way that she is involved in any of this."

"Allison Argent," he stated calmly, watching as her mouth fell agape even more, "her father is Chris Argent. I know them personally, and I have known them personally for the past two hundred years."

Her mouth closed and fell open as she tried to form words. "T-that isn't possible, someone must have told you!"

He moved his arms sporadically around in disbelief at what she had just said. "Yes because there is some kind of wolf-whisperer around here that would bother to tell me that kind of useless information. Could you just focus for two seconds, I just told you that I have had no communication with the outside world as a human for the past hundred years!"

She shook her head and got up, walking out of the room and downstairs. "Where are you going?" he yelled at her, following her like a dog.

"I am going to make sure that I took my medication this morning and if I did I am going to call my mother, call Eichen House and tell them that I am hallucinating again." She grabbed her medicine bottle and started counting the pills in it.

"You aren't crazy, this is real!" he told her, trying to get her attention back to him. 

"There aren't such things as werewolves! There is no supernatural world! There is this one and that is it!" she yelled back, almost dropping the pills from her hands. She was almost shaking from the fact that she was having a large reality check. 

He took in her state of shock and moved closer to her, watching as she backed up until she was backed into a corner. Slowly, he raised his hands and took her face into his hands. "Look at me," he said softly, afraid that he might scare her, "you aren't crazy. What you saw was real, okay? It was real and you are going to help us get our lives back and I promise you, that you will go back to living a regular life, I promise."

She dropped the pills as he pulled her closer, her face pressed against his chest as she cried into it, her whole body shaking as she did so. He could feel her tears wet his shirt as he pulled her closer, loving the feeling of warmth around him. It felt like the first time he had ever held her all over again, and he could feel himself falling in love over again as well. 

"You aren't crazy," he whispered, snapping her back to the real world. She quickly pulled away, turning around to wipe her tears. "What's wrong?" he asked, concerned that he had done something wrong.

She shook her head, "Nothing, I just, I didn't mean to break down like that in front of you. I shouldn't have- I just- I am going to-" she was about to walk away when he grabbed her arm, pulling her back slightly. 

"Just so you know," he said rather shyly, "I think you look beautiful when you cry."

She looked down, biting her lip in embarrassment, then nodded her head. "Okay," she smiled a little bit, and noticed how he was still holding her arm gently. She stared at his hand touching hers, and watched as his eyes followed.

He quickly let go and scratched the back of his neck. "Umm... why don't you get ready for bed, I can catch you up tomorrow on everything that is going." She nodded and slowly headed up the stairs, her cheeks burning red from the way he had been looking at her. She stopped halfway up the stairs and turned around, poking her head around the corner, only to find that he wasn't in the kitchen anymore, but in her living room looking out of the glass doors leading to her backyard.

She walked over to him quietly. "I can't believe I have been looking at the same moon for the past two hundred years," he said to her.

"How did you kn-"

"Super hearing, if you will," he said, turning around slowly with his hands in his pockets. "What's wrong?"

"I was just going to say that if you ever need anything, I'm going to be right upstairs. There are blankets in the closet and I can bring down a pillow for you if you'd like-"

"I'm fine, thank you. If I need anything, I will go get it myself, no need to be a bother to you."

"It's not a bother, really, I just- it's-I-" she fumbled trying to get the words she wanted to say out of her mouth. She sighed and let out a laugh, "It isn't a bother. If you need anything I will be right upstairs." She turned around and walked away. "Good night," she said, before heading up the stairs.

"Sweet dreams," he whispered, only soft enough so he could hear and turned back to watch the prison keeper of his life as she glowed brightly in the night sky. It was finally time.


	4. Hello

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a week of unanswered questions and confusion, Lydia finally gets answers on what really happened two hundred years ago on that night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based on Adele's new single, Hello.

She woke up the next morning with the sun in her eyes and her phone buzzing non-stop. Rubbing her eyes, she reached towards her night stand, feeling around for her phone. She opened one eye, the light hitting her hard. That is when she noticed a dark figure standing in the corner of her room. Quickly, she shot up out of her bed, pulling her sheet up to her chin, trying to cover up what her pyjamas did not. 

“I’m sorry,” he quickly stood up, his hands up in surrender. “I didn’t think that you would wake up so soon.” She continued to move her mouth without any sound coming out, disbelief painted across her face as she tried to determine how to feel. “I used to love watching you sleep.”

She shook her head, for a moment she had forgotten about everything that had been discussed the night before, and in one second it all came rushing back to her. They continued to stare at each other, the tension building. “Could you, um, go?” she asked quietly, trying to avoid as much eye contact as possible with him. “I need to-” she eyed the sheets that she was hiding behind, her clothing of choice to sleep being all too revealing to not cover up. 

“Oh, right,” he turned a very dark shade of red as he scratched the back of his neck. “I’m just gonna be right outside,” he began to walk away, looking every direction except the one that he was heading, making him run right into a wall. “Shit,” he muttered under his breath, grabbing his shoulder lightly and continuing to walk quickly out of the room.

Sighing when she heard the door shut, she let go of the sheets, putting her face in her hands. She didn’t know how she was going to live like this. Getting up, she went over to her window, pulling the curtains away. Crossing her arms, she looked over the street that she had once known so well. She raised her eyebrows suspiciously when she noticed that there was a car parked in their neighbor’s driveway, one she hadn’t seen before, and another parked across the street. She quickly closed the curtains and turned to her bathroom, getting quickly changed.

When she had opened the door, the last thing she had expected was the boy she had saved just a night ago to fall on top of her. They would have hit the ground hard had it not been for his werewolf reflexes catching them in mid air. He pulled them up, pulling her closer to his chest than she would have liked, but she did not argue it. In fact, she relished in his touch, loving the way his fingers ran over her skin lightly, creating goosebumps everywhere. 

She placed her hand on his chest, giving him a light pat, letting him know that she was okay. “Do you want breakfast or something?” she took a step back, trying to create some comfortable space between them. “I can go into the kitchen and whip something up really fast.”

He sighed, “Yeah, yeah, actually I could help if you don’t mind. I mean, I should help because I invited some people over. They are here right now, actually.” She remembered the cars that she had seen outside. “We should probably go downstairs and let them in.”

She nodded, following him down the stairs, stopping abruptly at the last step, taking in the sight outside of her glass doors where three wolves were looking in. Stiles looked back at her, grabbing her hand and tugging her forwards, rubbing his thumb across the back of her hand. 

“You don’t have to be afraid,” he said, hearing the way her heartbeat began to pick up and how she began to reek of fear, “they are here to protect you.” At the same time, her doorbell rang. She quickly turned towards her front door, the speed of her heart almost tripling. “Calm down, we are all here for you.”

He walked towards the door, opening it slowly. From the other side of the wall, four people emerged. Allison, she had known and was her best friend, Chris Argent, Allison’s father whom she wasn’t too fond of, Malia Tate, a girl that she had seen in passing, and another man whom she had never seen before. She looked at Allison pleadingly, confused, and upset.

“Alli, what are you-”

Allison held up her hand. “Lydia, just let us explain everything bit by bit, please. It will just make things so much easier. I promise.” She looked past Lydia and over towards the glass doors, Lydia did the same and saw that the wolves she had just seen in her backyard were now men, or more older teenage boys stark naked. Allison ran past her best friend to open the back door, catching the dark haired, Hispanic looking one as he fell as he was holding the door for support. Malia and the other man that she did not know did the same thing for the other two boys that had been leaning against the glass.

Chris Argent made his way towards the three boys, grabbing a backpack that he had placed on the floor and tossing out some clothes that he had stored away. “You three help the boys get cleaned up and dressed while Stiles and I try to catch Lydia up on everything.”

Lydia looked at Allison for permission, and she nodded. “There is a guest bathroom, the bathroom in the master bedroom, and the bathroom in the basement that you can also use. Just please make sure that it gets cleaned up, my mom will be home on Monday and-”

“Don’t worry, Lyds,” Allison assured her, helping the young boy stand up and walking up the stairs to the bathrooms. Lydia watched as the three pairs made their way to their respective bathrooms, then looked back at Stiles when they were out of sight. 

“That is Scott, the one with Allison, the one with Malia is Isaac, and the one with Derek is Liam. All part of our pack,” he made his way to the kitchen, grabbing three glasses and pouring water inside of them. “Allison and Scott are together and Malia and Isaac are together, in case you were wondering why they ran for them.”

“I wasn’t,” she said, taking a sip of her water, “but thank you for clarifying.” She looked between the two men in front of her, wondering what question she should ask first. The awkward silence was thick between them, all three of them. 

Chris cleared his throat, going towards the couple sitting near the island. “Stiles,” the boy looked away from the strawberry blonde, his eyes piercing into the older man’s eyes, “I think you should start letting her know what happened… at least what happened on that night.”

Lydia looked between the two men, confused. “What night?”

The older man rubbed his temples softly. “The night… the night that you died.”

Stiles looked everywhere except at Lydia, who just looked at him under hooded eyes, afraid of how she was going to react, what she was going to say, how she would look at him differently. He took a quick glance at Lydia, and exhaled deeply. “Are you sure that you are ready to-”

“It’s like a bandaid, the faster you pull it off, the less it will hurt, or well in this case leave me in shock.” Lydia said, sipping the water out of her cup. “I think you should tell me what happens, I want to help fix this… whatever this is.”

“Okay, okay,” Stiles put his hands up in surrender. “A week ago, the day that I saved you from Kate, marked two hundred years that you had died. One hundred years of us searching for you.” He looked down at her hands and got the sudden urge to reach out and grab her hands again like he used to, but he didn’t, using all of his strength to keep his hands in front of him. “That night one hundred years ago, we were fighting the bad guys,” he smirked at himself, the words feeling foreign on his lips. “Kate had gotten two other packs to fight on her side, convincing them that we were the ones that had been attacking the town. She turned everyone against us, there were dozens of them.” The images of that night ran through his head like a horror movie. 

Rage began to course through his body as he continued to remember the night he lost everything. “We were all there, ready to fight, but she came out of nowhere and just snatched you from my side.” He made the snatching motion with his hands as they shook. “I tried to grab you, but she just came out of nowhere, holding a knife to your neck.” Lydia touched her neck softly, trying to remember. “You screamed,” his voice shook, “you screamed for your own death and then she slashed your throat.” 

He remembered vividly how the blood splattered everywhere and how her scream stopped suddenly as she fell to the ground, blood pooling around her neck. “My first instinct was to run to you when Argent,” he looked to Christ, who sipped his cup silently, “pulled me back in time to see the other packs running towards us. Just dozens of werewolves running after us, we were holding our own as best as we could, but I couldn’t get my mind off of you.” He looked at her carefully, watching her reaction to the words that he said.

“I turned my head for one second, just to see you one more time, a second and Kate got me by the throat,” he shook his head, “she was so much stronger than last time.” He put his head in his hands, sighing. “She pushed me up against the tree, knocked the wind right out of me, and she continued to squeeze my throat and then everything just stopped.”

Chris stopped looking at his water and looked up, surprised. “What do you mean?”

“It was something that I had never told you,” Stiles looked around and noticed that the whole pack had finished washing up. “Something that I hadn’t told any of you if I am being honest.” He clenched his fist tightly, letting out another deep breath. “She froze everything, none of you were moving and she started speaking in tongues.” He could recall every single word that she had said to him over two hundred years ago.

“Then what happened?” Scott asked, getting furious with his alpha and best friend. 

“She came in close and whispered the curse into my ear,” he shuddered at the thought of her breath hitting the shell of his ear. “Then everything went dark and I woke up a werewolf, like the rest of you.”

“Kate spoke in tongues?” everyone looked to Derek, who had been quiet this whole time. “Did you not think that that was important to tell us that! We could have deciphered what she had said ages ago!” He began to pace angrily. 

Malia got up and put her hands on Derek, trying to get him to calm down. “Try to calm down, Der.” 

He shook the girl off of him. “No,” he said, even harsher than last time, “what if that was the key to this whole thing! I spent two centuries being hunted and living as an animal and for what! I watched my girlfriend die and she is not coming back, and for what? You lied to us!”

“I didn’t think it meant anything!” Stiles yelled back. 

“Yes because you speak in tongues!” the two wolves began to get in each other’s faces, chest to chest and their breathing getting heavy, when they heard two shots being fired. Both looked to up and found Kate standing at at the glass door with a gun in her hand, pointed directly to the pack. 

The wolves perked up their noses at the smell of blood and all turned their heads towards the scent and watched as Liam, the youngest of the pack, only sixteen years old, clutched his stomach, blood permeating through the cracks of his fingers. Scott and Allison rushed forwards to catch him before he fell.

“Wolfsbane,” Scott said, before all of the men started to change. Their eyes changed color, nails getting longer, their facial structures changing and their teeth growing out until all were ready to fight. 

Kate watched the change and smirked at the young looking wolves. “Oh, come on, is that the hello that I get?” As if on cue, three men fell from the roof of Lydia’s house, standing tall behind the older woman. “Then let the games begin,” she cocked her head, looking past Stiles and looked at Lydia, who had stood up and to stand behind the counter, “hello again, Lydia.”


End file.
